


Horizontal Strength Test

by jujuDCEU



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asphyxiation, Crack Treated Seriously, Doggy Style, F/M, Fanart, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Out of Character, Specie Bend, Teacher-Student Relationship, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujuDCEU/pseuds/jujuDCEU
Summary: After seeing her term grade in physical education, Ahsoka decides to "work out" a deal with her teacher to get a better score. We all know how this plays out.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When will I stop creating content for ships I don't ship? never. It's called range 🙄
> 
> TW: Ahsoka is black im dead that better not be a trigger this is a crack fic don't take me seriously. The real trigger is Anakin being a serial pervert
> 
> No shade to gym teacher’s career choices lmao but name 1 person who had a solid good relationship with their gym teacher.

The bright white screen reflected on Ahsoka’s half open eyes. She was checking her grades in the school library during her lunch. She sucked her teeth seeing her high C in physical education. That 78.97% hadn’t budged in weeks, despite her having the class every day. Her teacher was stubborn, not rounding her up. She always fully participated, put away the equipment no one else bothered to, and she was never tardy. Well, maybe once; today. The bell just rang a few seconds before, and she was just now putting her laptop in her bag. 

Ahsoka left and headed for the gym. She planned out the next few minutes in her head. She’d have to sneak in, as to not be called out in front of her classmates for being late, change into her uniform as fast as she could, and sneak into her spot on the basketball court. 

She got to the gym doors, and pulled gently on the handle. 

The doors were locked. Great. She should’ve known, Mr. Skywalker had zero tolerance for lateness. It was basically a class cut, since he wouldn’t let you in. Then he would act like he couldn’t see you standing at the door, so you’d be absent. 

Ahsoka cursed him in her head, discreetly flipping him off as his back was to the doors. She slumped down on the bench in the hallway right near the gym and went on her phone. The office was to her left, and there was a strict phone policy. If the principal came out and confiscated it, so be it. Ahsoka was in that mood where she was done with school, its policies, and everyone in it. It was only two more months until graduation. This was all the more reason she should’ve kicked down the gym door and joined class so she can earn her points for the day. Skywalker was infamous for not giving any form of extra credit, but he’d let students turn in late assignments for partial credit. Ahsoka had her body diagram from the beginning of the academic year in her navy blue bookbag, ready to slip it into his assignment bin. 

She scrolled through social media for the entire hour of the period. Now that she didn’t need her gym clothes, she chose to drop it off in her locker; less to carry around all day. And being late to her next period was the last thing on her mind. It was an elective, credits that she had too many of. While never attending would make her GPA drop, she would still walk across the stage. 

* * *

Ahsoka was back at the gym after her pit stop. The doors were unlocked, and Mr. Skywalker was most likely in his office, connected to the gym of course. It was his lunch break, and it was never wise to interrupt a teacher on their break. Regardless, Ahsoka entered his space and placed her old assignment in his bin. He was taking a bite out of a comically long sub. His feet were crossed over his desk and he was leaning back dangerously far in his swivel chair. 

“Woah, what’s this, Tano?” he asked, taking her paper out of the bin and putting it on the desk.

“Old homework.” she answered with her back still to the door. This wasn’t meant to be conversation, just a transaction.

“This is from October” he held it up. “You know the late policy, I try to give you all a chance to get some credit. Ten points off every week it’s late. It’s April, this is practically worthless.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and approached his desk again and took the paper from out of his hand. She took a pen out of his empty mug and changed the date, and slid it back to him. Mr. Skywalker made a face, one that was interchangeable with “are you for real?” Despite her attitude and body language, he accepted it, and graded it in front of her. 

Ahsoka didn’t pester him about the 15% he graciously gave her. She stayed and watched him open his laptop and enter the grade. He turned it to her and showed her.

“Dude--Mr. Skywalker, why do I have a 74 now?!”

“Well, originally I excused you from the assignment. Now it’s graded. You got a literal fifteen out of a hundred, that’s a fail on the assignment, so your grade went down.” he answered matter of factly. 

“Why would you let me--ugh, I don’t care anymore. Thanks a lot.” she said sarcastically. 

“Don’t get snippy with me. You’re the one who didn’t do their homework on time, not me.” he shot back before taking another bite from his lunch. “Maybe if you took this class freshman year like everyone else did instead of whatever you thought was more important. And I don’t know why you’re so bitchy. You’re passing, aren’t you?”

“What did you say?” she narrowed her eyes.

“You heard me.”

Another thing about Skywalker: he was the young and “hip” teacher. In other words, he lacked any type of professionalism. When Ahsoka started her freshman year, he had only graduated a year before that. Ahsoka thought about how he literally graduated, went to college, graduated again, and just to come back to this place. His life had come full circle, with his degree in Sports Communication hanging on the wall like he had accomplished something. Ahsoka strived to be everything he wasn’t. 

“Look, I’m not one of your love struck sophomores who giggle whenever they hear you cuss. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t talk to me that way.”

“And I’d appreciate a peaceful lunch break, but we don’t always get what we want.” 

Ahsoka didn’t know why she even bothered going back and forth with him. He was probably in a fraternity or something almost a year ago, and still hadn’t adjusted to the real world. She looked at the picture of his family on his desk. She wondered why his wife--or girlfriend--whoever the woman was to him, let herself get creampied by the douchebag of the century. 

“Hot right?” he smirked.

“I guess.” Ahsoka didn’t really care about his domestic life, the woman in the picture, or his two kids. He brought them in once, and they were both annoying and loud, just like their father.

“Yeah, she died a while ago.”

“Aw.” she said, forcing herself not to shrug her shoulders. “Why do I have a C if I’m always participating and turning in everything else on time?”

Mr. Skywalker raised his eyebrows. “Wow, way to show some compassion.”

“Mr. Skywalker, she’s the counselor, I just saw her in the hall. The fact that you’d even make a joke like that is sad. For you.”

“Well, she divorced me and took the kids, so she’s dead to me. Therefore, it wasn’t a joke. In regards to your grade though, I hope you realize you don’t get full marks on everything you turn in. You’re not that perfect. And whenever I see you on your phone, I take points off for the day. Not to mention, you take forever in the locker room, which makes you technically late to my class, even though you’re in the gym. And let’s count how many times you’ve forgotten your uniform. Go on, count.”

It made sense, but hearing it from his mouth invalidated it all.

“Oh, that reminds me. You missed today’s physical test, can’t make that up. Let’s see where that leaves you…” he tapped away at the keyboard. “Wow, 69.93%. You knew what today was, Tano. I can’t excuse that.”

“What?! Mr. Skywalker, come on, you just brought me down ten whole points since I got here!”

“You intentionally skipped my class so you wouldn’t have to do it. You pulled the same shit last quarter.” 

“Dude, I genuinely forgot. I was going to come today, but the door was locked.”

“Well, _dude_ , that’s on you.”

Ahsoka sighed. She should’ve just left her grade the way it was. Now, she couldn’t leave with a D, that was unacceptable. Her parents would kill her. But negotiating with him was the last thing she wanted to do. Being with him alone made her uncomfortable. Maybe it was his frat ghost that was circling her. 

She pulled up a chair and sat across from him. He was just staring at her, still eating his sandwich, probably ready to hear her out. He was fully open to giving her that extra push back into C territory. He was a highschooler once, he knew how it felt to hardly pass. But he was only doing his job.

“Nevermind, it’s useless.” Ahsoka finally spoke after a long hesitation. Without mentioning extra credit, she didn’t know how to go about this. Her grade would go up on its own eventually, since she still had two months. 

Mr. Skywalker reached over his desk and grabbed her arm as she stood up to leave.

“Hold up, Tano. I think we can arrange something.” 

“Since when do you care?”

“I just see you’re very passionate about this class’s grade. It’s only gym, most students say. They come in, participate, do the assignments, and don’t give this class a second thought. Basically, they take what they get. The only people that come to me are people who are actually failing. The fact that you came here with almost a B shows how serious you are. I find it commendable.”

“Okay?”

He saw that she already had given up for the most part, but he hoped once she heard his proposal, she’d get that gleam in her eyes back.

“Do you have your uniform?”

“It’s in my locker.” she said. 

“Go get it, you can take the test you just missed.”

Ahsoka’s eyes lit up, just like he predicted. He smiled as she thanked him up and down. She left her bag as she ran to get her gym clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bruh idk how this ended up having so much plot

Ahsoka began her laps as instructed and Mr. Skywalker spectated. The gym was entirely empty, since it was the end of the day. He was already deducting points for her uniform: the standard grey shirt, but she was wearing blue shorts, ones that he knew went above her fingertips. The uniform bottoms were black knee length basketball shorts. They hugged her lower half a little too much, he had noticed. She kept tugging them down every few seconds. The shorts were nothing new; she was always wearing them. But as the months passed, they became seemingly more tight. 

Mr. Skywalker chose to focus on his clipboard.

But he had to watch her to grade her. 

As he slowly lowered his clipboard, she had just bent down to grab some jump rope. 

Yeah, he’d watch from his office. 

“I trust that you’re going to continue to put effort in this test while I’m not looking.” he announced. 

“Yes Mr. Skywalker.” she panted as she began to skip rope. The only thing bouncing more than her...body...was that ponytail. The white, synthetic hair swung around like it would twist itself into a bun. The teacher pursed his lips and walked off to his office.

“I’ll be back to check on you.” he called.

Then he shut the door and sat at his desk. His face went in his hands and he groaned. He wasn’t  _ actually _ getting flustered over her, was he? He saw her every day and he never gave her a second glance. Maybe it was because she was the only one in the gym, he was getting a good look at her for the first time. She was fairly attractive, not that he took the time out of his day to compare every female student. Alone, she was very pleasing to look at, not by any sexual means. She just had a cute face, very girly, nice lips, and she had big, bright eyes that reminded him of his ex-wife and his daughter.

Her body, on the other hand, was something worth praising. She had those curves that could drive any man out of sanity. She was even--basically, she had a lot up top and a lot in the back. That only became apparent to Skywalker a minute ago. 

Those uniforms were very unflattering, but Ahsoka made it work in her own little way. 

He tried to compromise with himself, for some reason. She was  _ technically  _ permissible, in terms of whether or not it was creepy to be attracted to her. However, her being a student outweighed her being a legal adult. 

He peeked out of the small window on the door to check her progress. Ahsoka was now vigorously jumping rope, glistening from the sweat from her laps. He saw that she was putting in a lot of effort, and he went on his computer and changed the grade before she really even got started. He hoped she would be happy with the new grade, because he didn’t have to give her this opportunity in the first place.

Ahsoka came to his office about twenty minutes later, claiming she was finished. He looked at her skeptically. She was definitely sweating like she put the work in. Definitely looked like she did a 5k, with her grey shirt now a completely darker shade from the sweat, and her shaky voice. 

“I’ll take your word for it.” he said. “Go get some water, you look like you need it.” 

Instead of going to the water fountain like he had thought, she bent down and dug around in her bag for her bottle. Mr. Skywalker took a sudden interest in his computer again, typing in nonsense on a document so the silence wouldn’t eat him alive. 

“Mr. Skywalker?” she spoke. “I know this is kinda weird but…”

His attention went back to her, almost too eagerly. He didn’t know what to expect of the next words, but he was way too invested.

“Do you think you can roll me out?” she asked. He knew she was flushed from her workout, but there was a part of him that hoped those reddened cheeks were for him. “My legs are so tight, I can hardly walk.” she added.

Ahsoka felt ashamed to have asked. In reality, she could’ve done it herself. But with her tired arms, she wouldn’t have gotten the full effect. Asking her teacher to do it for her was the last thing she ever thought she’d say outloud. She put her water bottle away and waited for his answer. He was taking way too long. Maybe he was trying to find a way to say that was completely weird, and to get out of his office.

His pale face felt hot, so he knew he was visibly red, but he prayed he was only a tad pink. Rolling out his student that he was just having an internal dilemma over… There was no way it could possibly turn into anything. Ahsoka was probably repulsed by the idea of him outside of being her teacher, but she seemed like an opportunist. Having teacher crushes was nothing out of the ordinary. A few of his other students never explicitly confessed, but they made it very obvious. And back in his youth, he had his share of “can you stay after class” fantasies. 

“Sure, why not?” he finally answered to break his silence. It was already made weird, just by him overthinking it. It was probably written all over his face, by the way Ahsoka was looking at him. The awkward tension in the office became too much to handle, so he sent her to go fetch the roller from the supply closet. She gave him a look before she obliged. 

He turned his desk fan on in hopes of cooling down before she returned. 

“Damn.” he said to himself. Skywalker was, without a doubt, completely under her spell now--a spell she didn’t even cast. He was now more than intrigued with the thought of her, being with her, and being  _ in  _ her. But with the way she looked at him, there was nothing but resentment towards him. All he knew was how he was going to spend his time the second the last bell rang. 

He put the back of his hand over his mouth. He was deep in his thoughts again. 

It could go one of two ways: she could say no, run and tell an adult about his advances, and his life would be over,  _ or,  _ she could say yes.

Was the risk honestly worth it to him? For some coochie, yeah. He hadn’t been with anyone since his divorce, and that was a long while ago.

Ahsoka came back into his office and handed the roller to him. He stood, and asked her where she wanted to do this. She said the office was fine, since it was spacious. She laid on her stomach and tucked her arms under her head. The blonde took in the sight beneath him. His hands became sweaty as he knelt down. He shimmied between her knees and rolled the nubby stick along the back of her calves, slowly moving up to her thighs. 

Just to put it out there, he was already sporting a semi from his vivid imagination, and watching her toned butt move subtly with every roll wasn’t helping. He dreaded the next part, which was actually having to roll out her glutes. He swallowed, and applied the pressure to her ass. He looked up at the ceiling fan and got it over with as fast as he could. His swift movements made her whimper from the pain of the nubs digging into her skin. She put her head down on her arms in hopes to shut herself up. She felt like she was making it awkward. 

And it was. Her noises still snuck into the teacher’s ears. He looked down and he only got an eyeful of his prominent cock pushing the limits of his shorts, and her ass. 

Ahsoka’s head rose and was about to turn and on an impulse he pushed her head back into the floor. 

There was brief movement of absolute stillness. Skywalker’s head was smoking and his face was on fire. He could not believe he had just done that. His blue eyes were wide with shock. In his defense, it was better that he did that, than have let her see his boner.

Ahsoka was fuming for other reasons. She felt beyond disrespected. She let down her ancestors, being dominated once again by the oppressor, the white man.

That was a joke.

Anyway, Mr. Skywalker quickly apologized after his state of shock wore off. Ahsoka’s eyebrows were knit in an angered manner, and through a tight jaw, she accepted his apology. 

He continued to roll her butt.

“I think I’m good back there. Can you just get the front of my thighs? That’s what’s killing me the most.” 

He looked up, as if he was asking his Maker how to get himself out of this. 

His only solution, definitely not gifted from the heavens, was tucking his cock upwards so it was at least not sticking outwards. And just as he adjusted himself, his student sat up and turned to face him. He kept his eyes low to avoid her cold gaze. But with a quick peek, he saw she was doing the same thing. 

“You’re definitely tight.” he commented, followed by a mental play of him slamming his head on his desk. “Your legs.”

To Ahsoka, him specifying only made it more weird. She knew what he had originally implied. His correction only showed that he was thinking she would possibly get the wrong idea. Seeing him try so hard to keep things appropriate, despite being visibly flustered made Ahsoka form the notion that maybe her teacher couldn’t handle being alone with a female student. She hoped it was just her that made him react like this. Him possibly being like this with other students, potentially younger ones, left a bad taste in her mouth. 

Ahsoka wasn’t necessarily upset with his now apparent attraction, but she was a little surprised to say the least. He didn’t seem like the type of man to appreciate a darker skinned queen. Her being his student made it a little creepy, and he had a shit attitude, but she considered herself an adult, and she was, so treating him like a pervert wouldn’t be fair. She guessed he was kind of hot. Not her dream man by any means. He had nice lips though, nice like...not irresistibly kissable, but a very nice feature. They fit his face, but didn’t make him any more or less attractive, same with his nose. His hair was a little too long, and she didn’t find herself actively seeking blondes. 

His body was a different story. Maker would strike her dead if she sat there and said he didn’t have the perfect physique. It was a definite turn on, if she was trying to excite herself. She liked his midsection the most. 

Her eyes travelled upwards a touch and she saw the obvious print in his shorts. She passed it off as unintentional, knowing sometimes boners just happened. In the back of her mind though, the dots connected themselves and she knew it was directed towards her. 

“Mr. Skywalker, what do you do outside of school?”

“I don’t know. Go to visit my kids for a bit, and I fix cars and stuff on weekends.”

“In your free time, I mean.” she clarified. 

He rolled her thighs with less pressure after she winced.

“I just watch TV or go to the bar, I guess.”

“What do you like to drink?” she pried, trying to make things more comfortable for the both of them.

“I don’t have a preference. Anything that gets me drunk.”

“Interesting. I like this one drink. Just like this fruity liquor but ‘watered down’ with the actual juice of the fruit. I don’t know what the liquor is called though. Don’t tell any of your teacher friends though. The counselor always finds out about people vaping and drinking and she calls them in, and she gets the principal involved. It’s annoying. ”

He scoffed. “Not a cop, Tano.”

They shared their first “moment.” He suddenly became more bearable to her, and she was a lot less stuck up to him. 

“Personal question.” 

“Go ‘head.” he said.

“Have you dated anyone since your divorce?”

He stopped rolling her completely. She was thoroughly dealt with, and he was becoming tired. He stood up and helped her to her feet while he replied with a simple “No.”

“That sucks. I know she moved on, I saw her get into Mr. Cl--”

“I don’t wanna know, I don’t wanna know, I don’t wanna know.” He abruptly interrupted. Knowing who his ex wife was with would only send him into a fit of rage. 

“Alright. Well, thanks for letting me take the test, I appreciate it. I’m going to head out now.”

He just nodded and sat back at his desk. It was clear that she had accidentally ticked him off with that topic. It was best to just leave him alone. She headed to the showers.

Once his door shut, he picked up the framed photo of his family. He subtly shook his head, like he was rethinking all of his life choices. He then laid it face down on his desk--and I know this is a big jump--and pulled out his stiffy. He leaned back in his chair and started to stroke himself, steadily increasing his speed. At this point, he wasn’t even aroused anymore, he was just trying to get rid of it. But his cock was stubborn. Usually forcing himself made it go down, but he was only getting harder. He figured, “Why waste the blood flow?” and actually put some elbow grease into pleasuring himself. His shorts were fully pulled off along with his underwear, pooling under his desk. He twisted his wrist up and down the length of his shaft, His legs slowly spread further as he went on. 

The office soon filled with the humidity of his labour and the sound of his restrained noises. The sun shone in strips of light through the blinds and warmed his face. Jerking off in his office gave him a whole different rush. Believe it or not, but he didn’t usually take that kind of opportunity. He actually enjoyed not being a news article. But the warm rays on his face with the cool breeze of his fan, and the thrill of being sort of in public made his orgasm come quicker than he had anticipated. His cum shot up and landed in drops on his shirt and on his keyboard. He continued on, pumping himself weakly and making the remnants of semen that beaded on his tip leak down his fist. 

He’s had bigger loads, he noted for some reason. 

The blonde went in his drawer and grabbed his tissues, the equivalent of gold in that school district. He chuckled, thinking about how he made his sniffly students use those rough, brown paper towels on their noses while he was cleaning his dick with the finest, softest tissue. 

Ahsoka entered with no warning, no knock or footsteps. His hand froze and he blinked very slowly. 

She was in water shoes and nothing else. 

Okay, she had a towel. But that counts as nothing.

“I forgot my clothes in my bag, sorry.” she grabbed her navy bag and went right back to the locker room with haste. 

He was finally able to move after a few more seconds. There was no way she saw what he was doing, or even saw that he was pantless. His desk was angled perfectly, and she never even made eye contact with him.

Still, his nerves made him assume the worst. 

But he was soon distracted with the fact that she came into his office practically naked. She could’ve knocked, stayed hidden, and asked him to pass her her belongings through a crack in the door. SHe could’ve even called him from the locker room; he would’ve been able to hear. 

He dressed his lower half and stood, stretching his back. 

On the chair, he peeped a strip of notebook paper. Must’ve been junk from her bag. He was about to throw it in the recycle bin, but his curiosity made him obey the arrow written on it. The backside of the paper had a minimalistic heart drawn with a question mark to follow. He tried his best to analyze if it was actually a convenient coincidence from her bag or if it was placed intentionally. 

It went straight to the trash. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this shit got so long


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka pulled her shirt over her head and took her phone out of her back pocket as it vibrated. It was an email with her updated grade, and another one from Mr. Skywalker. The subject was a dead give-away. 

**Note left in my office** , followed by an ellipse. 

Yes, she left it in there, did the ol’ switcheroo with her bag. Her nerves had her cold sweating as she unlocked her phone to fully read it. 

It read: “I’m your teacher. Once the bell rings though, you can call me Anakin.”

His name, this entire time, was Anakin. It was a gorgeous name. But he looked like a Matt, or Jacob...something white, to be blunt. Anakin sounded way too ethnic to her, followed by a Skywalker. It was unique, she guessed, very extraordinary. 

She was so invested in his name, that the content of the message fled her mind. When the realization returned, she smiled. It was all too flattering, being able to seduce her teacher by doing close to nothing. Ahsoka personally hadn’t had any fun in a while, since her boyfriend graduated a year ago and went off to college way out of town. She couldn’t handle the distance, so they had broken up a few months ago. 

Ahsoka hoped he was less irking outside of school, or else this extremely risky experience would be for nothing. She couldn’t wrap her head around why she suddenly wanted to get piped by her teacher. She figured she was just being an opportunist, because she wouldn’t have had the idea if she hadn’t known he found her so alluring. 

She didn't stop by his office before leaving, but she hoped the plan was clear.

* * *

The school day ended and Mr. Skywalker tried to figure out where the two were going from there. She didn’t disclose anything, didn’t even reply to the email. He grabbed his laptop and other personal belongings and went to his car. He saw her in a huddle with her friends and they made half a second of eye contact. It was enough to make him pink again. 

He sat in the driver’s seat and tossed everything to the back seat. He drove off quickly so he could get showered and dressed. He still didn’t know what was going on, and he checked his phone at every stop light to see if she replied.

She didn’t.

But Ahsoka wasn’t in any rush, stopping at a fast food place with her friends, and into the city before finally going home. She did her homework, studied, watched a few shows on her preferred streaming app, and then ate dinner, which was left in the fridge since her parents were both still at work. 

The poor, confused man sat on his bed, constantly refreshing his laptop to see if she answered him. He was becoming more and more anxious as the minutes passed. What if the note really wasn’t put there on purpose? What if she was simply confused by his message and that’s why she didn’t respond. 

Out of pure desperation, he logged back into his teacher account and went to her student profile. 

* * *

Ahsoka was having a crumbly snack in her bed when she heard a car pull up near her home. She assumed it was her parents and didn’t bother getting up to greet them.

But the door hadn’t opened, she noticed. Maybe it was just a neighbour who couldn’t find another parking spot.

In her peripheral, she saw a shadow in her window, on the second floor. She was frozen, literally. She couldn’t even move her fingers to dial the police. There was definitely someone, she heard a knock. Then she heard her name. She quietly got out of bed and got her bat, loosely placed between the wall and her nightstand. When she opened the curtain, a surge of relief took over, followed by a sense of discomfort. 

She opened the window and pulled her teacher inside. 

“Why are you here?” she interrogated. “How did you find my address? Did anyone see you?  _ Why  _ are you here?! How did you get up here?”

“Woah, woah, let’s slow down, and keep it down. No one saw me. You didn’t answer me, so I thought I’d come and see what was up.”

“You couldn’t just wait until you saw me at school? Maker, Mr. Skywalker. You could get me in so much trouble.”

“Sorry.” was all the blonde could say. “I like your hair.”

Ahsoka’s white wig was on its stand and her natural, dark curly hair was braided back. She was laid, but she put her bonnet on her head regardless. With where this was eventually going, she didn’t want to make it puffy.

Her teacher was already making himself comfortable in her space, taking off his shoes and sitting on the edge of her bed. Personally, having people’s outside clothes on her bed made her cringe, but they’d be off soon enough.

He patted the spot next to him, inviting her to get closer...in her own home. But she did. It was awkward, honestly, like they couldn’t get over the fact that they were teacher and pupil. 

“What do I call you?” she asked.

“It doesn’t matter to me, whatever makes you more comfortable.” 

Anakin was less of a mouthful, she thought to herself.

His hand caressed her bare thigh, right over her patch of vitiligo. She was smooth, like she was freshly shaven. It got him excited, thinking about her preparing for him, even though she didn’t know he was coming. Ahsoka patted his thigh, clad in blue jeans. Seeing him in something other than activewear was strange, but he looked his age now, and not like a worn out parent. 

Ahsoka slowly leaned in, snaking her hand behind his neck to bring him in. He took a deep breath in before closing the gap. 

Her lips were so soft, like she had just peeled them. His hands went to her sides, slipping under her loose shirt. Her burnt sienna skin was hot under his touch. He went higher, finding out there was nothing underneath. His eyes opened slightly, to see if she was reacting negatively to him now groping her. But her eyes were airily closed, savoring the feeling of his lips just as much as he was with hers. 

Feeling his large hands gently squeezing her made her legs weak and her core quiver. She maintained their kiss as she moved herself on to his lap. Almost immediately, she started to grind against the roughness of his jeans. She heard him hum. Her hands went to his still damp locks, gripping them to coax his head to move back, and she left sultry kisses down to his neck. He groaned once she started sucking at the skin. He pulled her shirt over her head and she continued with leaving her marks. 

He ran his fingers over his neck after she unlatched. He couldn’t see them, but he knew the hickies were nasty, especially on his light skin. He’d have to go to a drug store and literally get some concealer for that. It was never appropriate to show up to one’s job with evidence of their private life. 

“Damn, Tano.” he winced.

“Don’t be such a baby.” the teen smirked. “I could’ve done worse.”

He chuckled. “I bet.” He ran his hands up her sides again and laid on his back. “Hey, so, do you wanna use a condom or no?”

“You already had two accidents.” she replied.

“Technically, only one.” he corrected.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes playfully. She took off the remainder of her clothes and hovered over him again. His eyes slowly went down her body. She looked good, showing that she really paid attention in his class. 

His hand went to her face and brought her back to him for another kiss, one that went on for much longer. His tongue ran over her bottom teeth and prodded the inside of her cheeks. Her kissing lacked experience compared to his, but he had no problem with leading. He caressed her silk, lilac bonnet, and slowly rotated them so they were both on their sides, facing each other. 

Ahsoka took his hand off her head and slid it down to the front of her pussy. Her one leg raised ever so slightly, and he slowly slipped a finger inside of her. She quietly moaned as he began to reinsert it over and over. Her room echoed her whimpers and the sounds of her wetness squelching. All of it was music to Mr. Skywalker’s ears, and more importantly, his cock. He couldn’t wait to get out of his pants. He wished he hadn’t worn fucking jeans. 

He put another finger in her, making her moan louder. She grinded her hips against his palm, encouraging him to keep going. Her leg went over his for better access. SHe tugged at his pants, snapping out of her horny haze when he realized he was way too secured.

“A belt? Why did you decide to make this so difficult?” 

“Well, I figured it would be less conspicuous if I wore it around my waist instead of carrying it.” he looked away, embarrassed.

“Why would you need it in the first place?” she cocked a brow.

He pulled his fingers out of her and stood to undo his belt and take his pants off.

“You’ll see in a bit.”

“Gonna spank me?” she smirked. “Got some sort of master and slave fantasy in that head of yours or something?” 

He stepped out of his pants and slid back into his spot next to her.

“Nothing like that. Now where were we?” he rubbed his finger against her slick opening, teasing her for way too long before putting it inside. In response, Ahsoka took his erection into hand and stroked it. Their blue eyes were locked as they pleasured one another. The blonde’s face was a light pink, and he was panting from the down pat grip and speed of her hand. Ahsoka put her leg over his waist and rubbed herself with his cock. He grinded against the heat. Her juices made it easy to slide against the slit. The anticipation to get deep inside her only grew. Foreplay was becoming less like some mutual fun and more like a chore. 

Ahsoka guided him flat on his back and put her pussy on his face and laid completely on top of him. She immediately started beating him off again, now adding her tongue to swirl around his length. She wiggled her butt to signal the man to get to work. She felt his tongue against her, finally. He was right on her clit, rolling his tongue on her and using his lips to cover as much ground as he could. Ahsoka threw herself back on his skilled mouth. Her legs trembled, and she practically forgot about his cock in her face. After a few more seconds of the licks, she was fully sitting on his face. He caressed her ass and thighs while she gently circled her hips. Her stomach tightened and she went stiff before having her orgasm. 

She gave herself a moment to come off her blissful high. Her orgasm gave her the motivation to return the favour with the wettest, sloppiest bow job she thought she ever gave in her life. Her wrist was twisting around the base while she practically inhaled his cock. She spat on it, and took it right back in her mouth. Her teacher pumped his fingers inside of her quivering coochie, dazed by the obscene noises coming from her going to town on him. The head itself was about to bring him over the edge as well. But he wanted to get in those almost alumni guts before calling it a day. 

“You wanna lay down?” he asked.

Ahsoka hummed a yes while still slobbering on his schlong. But despite her answer, she didn’t separate herself from him. His tip was grazing the back of her throat, and she was enjoying it as much as he was. When he first realized he wanted to do this was her, she didn’t look like she had it in her. It was a pleasant surprise, but it made him slightly curious where she called herself learning that from.

“Come on, let’s get to it.” he patted her butt. This time, she readjusted herself and laid on her back. He got off the bed and went into his jeans pocket and retrieved his condom, attached to a row of four. Ahsoka’s eyes followed him up until he got between her legs. They travelled downwards, watching the rubber roll down his hard, stiff, spit lathered dick. 

“I forgot to mention…” he spoke just before he positioned himself. “I’m into some weird stuff.”

Great. Not only was he her teacher, but now he was probably going to ask her to piss on him or something. How could she graduate knowing she pissed on her teacher? She was going to be haunted until she laid in her grave.

“Like what?” she asked, trying her best to not sound already set against it, whatever came out of his mouth.

“Well, I like seeing my partner’s life in my hand.”  
What the fuck was this white dude talking about? Like actually. Ahsoka was ready to kick his ass out the window. _Life in his hands_ , like he was going to cut her open and sow her right back up before she kicked the bucket from the shock. She was starting to prefer the pee thing. 

“What?” she said blandly.

“Can I choke you? Not that pussy breath play shit, but like,  _ really  _ choke you out? Make your face red even though you probably think you’re too dark to tell.”

“Mr. Skyw--”

“Anakin.” he corrected with a finger to her lips.

“Anakin, you’ve lost your fucking mind if you think you’re gonna put me on the brink of death so you can nut.”

“Oh don’t be so dramatic. I’ve been in this practice for a while, I know how to do it responsibly.” 

Ahsoka gave him a blank stare while she thought about it. Choking in itself wasn’t the weird thing. It was the fact that he asked. She had her experiences before, nothing traumatizing, but it was usually initiated by her, in the heat of the night, not by her male partners. She would’ve felt less strange if he just did it, without asking. Him seeking for permission made her think it was more than just full out choking. He was probably going to smother a pillow over her face while he fucked her. 

“How exactly would we go about this?”

“You’re killing my boner, Tano. It’s a yes or no.”

“Fine, sure. But can we have a safe word?”

“Of course. It’ll be HKKRGGGHAAACHHKK.” 

He was snickering over his own “joke,” while Ahsoka was completely poker faced, and genuinely reconsidering this risky ass hookup. 

“It’s going to be ‘red.’”

“How original. That was my ex-wife’s.”

Unnecessary information, she thought. 

He aligned their privates and pushed himself in. Ahsoka rolled her hips. His cock filled her up perfectly, and she wanted to feel every inch of him. She locked her ankles behind his waist and forced him closer. They both moaned once he was fully inside of her wet cunt. He savoured her heat before bucking into her. They got into it like they were rushing. The smell of their sweat musted in the air and their sticky moulded together. Her legs were over his shoulders as he drove his cock in and out of her. He was big, she admitted to herself, and he definitely knew how to use his gift. She indulged in the thoroughness of their sex, the consistent eye contact, the praise, and everything in between. It almost was like he was making love to her. Surge after surge of pleasure built up in the pit of her stomach, and tingles went down her back with every long, deep stroke of his cock into her. In her conscience floated the reminder of what he was expecting out of this.

Their chests were pressed up against each other. He was panting and moaning her name right in her ear. Her arms draped around his neck, legs wrapped around his back. He kissed her cheek and her head, never fucking up their rhythm. She told him how good he was, and how great he was making her feel. He grunted in appreciation. His hips rutted into hers, making sure she felt every inch of him, and she did. Her moans were shaky as he pounded into her deepest sweet spot, one even she didn’t know she had. Her whole body was beginning to go limp. Her arms slid off his shoulders and went to his hair, gently pulling it with each thrust. His face left the nook of her neck, and he kissed her lips hungrily. The sounds all came together in a perfect ensemble. Ahsoka felt like she was about to ascend to heaven, in the good way obviously. Her eyes tightly shut as she felt herself on the brink of another orgasm. Her legs trapped his hips into place and she desperately grinded her hips against his, making sweet noises as her body shuddered. 

The blonde swore delightedly as her pussy tightened around his length. He tucked his hand between them and used his thumb to brush her clit. He kissed her again, swallowing her moans. Her nails dug into his active arm, encouraging him to continue. His tongue danced with hers as he rubbed her quicker, and quicker. Her back arched off her bed, and after, it was like her body had taken a screenshot. Another clitoral orgasm had her entire body frozen as the pleasure circulated in her veins, doing a million laps a second around her body. She was hugging him, holding him close up until the moment she could finally come down and relax herself.

“That was quick.” he teased. “I think I can get a couple more out of you.”

Ahsoka groaned, covering her face with her hands as he sat up. A sigh left her lips as he pulled his hardness out of her. He went to his jeans again and took his belt out of the loops.

“I know you’re tired, but we’re almost done. You’re gonna sleep good tonight, Tano.”

It almost sounded like a threat.

“Catch your breath yet?” he asked.

“Yeah.” she said with a light pant. “God, dude. I never felt like that before. You’re amazing.”

“Shucks, I’m going to blush.” he said cockily. He pulled her to sit up and he put his faux leather belt around her neck, tightening it and wrapping the hanging end around his hand.

“How’s that?” 

“Tight.” she strained.

“Mmm, good.” he licked his lips. “Hands and knees.”

Ahsoka rolled over and propped herself up on her knees and elbows. He tugged his belt, forcing her back to arch even more. He teased her clit with his cock tip before entering her again. He squeezed her hip and he thrust deep into her already overstimulated pussy. She moaned with each jerk of his hips, and he tightened his grip on her. He gradually fucking her harder and faster. The bed was moving with them, creaking everytime he pounded into her. 

His eyes were hazy watching her ass bounce on and off of him, and he ate up the sounds of her laboured moans. He yanked her up so that her back was against his chest. His free hand went to her breasts, fondling and squeezing each one with the same eagerness as the other. She hummed under his rough, yet passionate touches. She reached around and placed her hand on the arm holding the belt. He turned her face just enough to kiss her, continuing with plowing her poor hole before shoving her head back into her bed. 

This went on for longer than he had expected. She hadn’t folded this entire time, and he had quite the grip on her. But her perseverance was driving him dangerously close to his end. 

“Shit, Ahsoka. You’re so fucking good.” he panted. He wrapped the belt around his one more time. 

She could feel his body tiring, so she threw her ass back on his cock, taking over his work. He bit his lips seeing her so enthusiastic to keep going. He pulled the belt again, making her throat squeak. But she continued. She had grown to like the sensation of something around her neck. It gave her a good, warm feeling in her gut. 

“Mmm, Mister Skywalker, your cock is going to make me go crazy! I love it!” she cried. 

His hips bucked into her just as she met his lap. They both moaned, bodies shuddering from the pleasure in unison. He finally let go of the belt and took her ass and fucked her like there was no body attached to it. Ahsoka ended up completely flat on her stomach from the quick hard strokes he was throwing at her.

She jolted at the sudden feeling of his nails in her hips. He pushed himself through a few more thrusts, but that was all he could manage. Her cunt had taken the life out of him. His cum flooded the condom while he remained inside of her. He laid on top of her and kissed her neck, thanking her and giving her the praise of a champ, something she might as well have been. 

They rolled to their sides, resulting in some peaceful spooning. He kissed her cheeks repeatedly, and she turned to do the same to him. 

He finally pulled himself out of her and took off his kid sack, discarding it to the floor. 

She put him on his back and got on top of him, leaning down to kiss his soft pink lips. His hands went to caress her waist down to her butt, playfully patting it as their kiss got more intense. Ahsoka kissed her way down his torso to his limp cock. She looked up at him and smirked before taking his little gummy worm into her warm mouth all over again. 

She schlurped his cock and any of his cum that remained. He tasted like he took care of himself, and she indulged in swallowing whatever she collected. Her poor teacher was having a personal out of body moment, which she let him enjoy while she kept on sucking on him roughly.

She was determined to get him going again. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

Ahsoka's uniform idk i kinda liked it 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey babe can you pick up some kid sacks at CVS before you get home

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last hetero fic I write im done with the purple icon its ugly


End file.
